Squid Aliens? (Halloween Special)
Squid Aliens? is the third episode of Sky Army: The Fiction Series. (To make the beginning sound more in peace, click or tap Here. Track: Inner Sanctum/Nesting Grounds) Chapter 1 7:00 Sun shining, flowers sprouting, it was a beautiful morning, even for the Sky Army. But even though it was a joyful morning, it was peace and quiet in the Sky Army HQ. Not even a single sound can be heard in the hallway, you could here a pin drop on the floor. The air was so fresh, it was like the AC was making it, but it wasn't. Overall, it was beautiful, peaceful, quiet, and fresh. But the peace was an illusion, some of the recruits are in their rooms, awake, planning Halloween pranks on their friends, Some planned ghost pranks, others have zombie pranks, but someone is planning something different....to make a Sky Army recruit's worst nightmare, a squid prank. But not just any squid prank, Squids that came from outer space, it was more of a cliche than a prank, but he tried to make it more evil and scary. He wrote his ideas on a peice of paper just in case he would forget, but the question is, who to play it on? "Sky? Too obvious. Jason? He'll know it right from the start. Deadlox? Nah. Ian? Nope. Quentin? Uh-uh. Mitch? No. The Butter Golems? Wha? How about Jerome? Perfect." He decided to go to the living room and prepare the equipment, but the morning was too quiet, too peaceful, so he decided to relax first on the couch, thinking, "This is gonna be a great day." Chapter 2 8:00 A half hour on the couch and Mike got bored, so he turned on the large TV and starting to search the channels, as he flipped through the channels, he stumbled on CW. "Just in time." said Mike. CW's hit TV show Arrow ''just started. ''9:00 Arrow ''just ended, and boredom overcame Mike once again. He wanted to prepare his prank, but it was too quiet. Suddenly, Jason stepped in the living room (Thank goodness it was NOT Jerome). "You're up earlier than usual." said Jason. "So is everyone else." said Mike. Jason gave Mike a small frown. "C'mon Jason, its Halloween! Time to get into the Halloween spirit." "Not interested." "Wanna prank people? 'Cause I do." said Mike with a grin. "I wanna prank Sky, though." "I'm gonna prank Jerome." "Wanna prank 'em both?" "Deal." And they rushed out of the living room. Today is going to be a good day indeed. Chapter 3 ''11:00 (For the best track when Sky chases Jason, click or tap Here. Track: The Attack) "You done?" "I'm done." "String, check. Bucket, check." First they were pranking Sky. It was a simple prank. All Sky had to do is open the door, trip on the wire, and a bucket of pours water on him. as Sky walked in, he fell for the prank, leaving him wet. "I've been planning this for over a week now." Sky's anger boiled, and he began chasing Jason around. Jason ran for his life, but tripped and landed on the floor. He tried to get up, but Sky pinned him down. "Don't take it so literal, Sky." said Mike. Sky let him go. Just then John, Kyle, Ryan and Rachel walked in the living room. "What the commotion about?" said a confused John. "Me and Jason played a prank on Sky, he fell for it, and he started chasing Jason with anger." said Mike. "That's normal on Halloween." said Rachel. "Really?" responded Mike. "Yeah i... kinda played a prank on Rachel." said Ryan. "And it wasn't pretty." finished Kyle. Chapter 4 7:00 The prank is on. Mike has his props ready, equipment ready, and the perfect music track to go with it. Here is the plan: Jerome walks in, Lights go out, Wind sounds, Ghost sounds, Track plays, A bright light with a squid alien in front, Ground shakes, Jerome is freightened, Lights turn on, revealing the props, Laugh at Jerome. Mike planned it perfectly. John and his friends assissted Mike with the equipment. "Mike! He's here!" shouts John. They hide, soon enough for Jerome to walk in. The plan proceed's, the lights go out, the wind is blowing, John and his friends are making ghost sounds, Horror track plays, Bright light shines on fake squid alien while the ground shakes, Jerome screams like a girl, then the lights go on revealing the squid alien is fake, the ghost sounds are made by John and his friends, horror music coming from a speaker. "AHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Everyone laughed and shouted. "You screamed like a girl!" said Kyle. "YOU FELL FOR IT!" Said the mastermind of the prank, Mike. Just then, a flying squid landed on the window. And whats worse, Jerome thinks its a prank. "Oh no." said Mike. "Is this part of the prank?" said Kyle. "No." responded Mike, leaving everyone in shock. And before they knew it, an army of flying squids with derpy weapons rose from the sea. "All right! Battle stations! Get your weapons! Swords, Axes, Crossbows, Bows, Daggers, anything you want, just be combat-ready! Gadgets, Widgets, Grenades, Pocket knives, Lets go, Go, GO!" Alarms are blaring, shouts, battle cries, enough to make your ears burn. They head outside, and they slash, dash, shoot, etc. Rachel shoots her 18th Flying Squid, making it her record. Ryan, after seeing this, flirts with Rachel. "Lets just focus on the mission." responds Rachel. "Tell me, what scares squids?" said Kyle. "Have you seen the food chain?" said John. "There are 4 stages of the underwater food chain. Example: First is plankton, which is eaten by certain types of shrimps, which are eaten by fish, which are eaten by shark. Squids are on 3rd stage, so that means squids are eaten by sharks." "Got it." "You gotta work on your science." "Does it matter?" "For your educational parts of your life, yes." said John. "Sharks. THATS IT!" One half of the army battled squids, the other half prepared lifelike shark props and costumes to drive the squids out. "Perfect." "I hate cosplay." said Kyle. "Says the guy who wanted to wear Batman, Flash, and Green Lantern costumes at the same time." teased Ryan. As they predicted, their plan worked, the props and costumes of lifelike sharks drove them out. However, driving the squids out was harder than they thought, but they managed to pull it off anyway. A few hours later, the gang start to converse about what happened earlier. "Uh... There are giant squids, right?" said Kyle. "Didn't you learn that in grade school, Kyle?" said John. "Yes." "You don't know that giant squids can't fit in the room? How embarrassing!" said Ryan and Mike in unison. "But the best part was dressing up as sharks." said Rachel. "I agree." said Kyle "Plus, it halloween." said John. Suddenly the lights and electricity go out. Then someone lights a candle. "Well at least someone lit a candle." "Roooooaaaaagghgh!!!!" screamed Jerome in a Grim Reaper costume. "Very funny Jerome. Very fuuny." said Mike. Suddenly a General XX appeared. "Happy Halloween." said XX, leaving everyone screaming. THE END Category:Sky Army: The Fiction Series Category:Stories Category:Music